Blue-sapphire
by Arurun
Summary: Azul-Saphiro; a cor da sensatez, do equilíbrio. Azul; a cor da tristeza.


"Irmão? " Saphiro resolveu chamar, pois tinha a impressão de que não seria notado.

Diamante continuava a admirar a soberana de Tokyo de Cristal pela holografia, sentado com as pernas compridas elegantemente cruzadas em seu trono, ora ou outra bebericando o vinho de seu cálice.

"Diga, Saphiro " O príncipe mais velho ordenou, simplesmente, sem nunca desviar os olhos lilases da beldade recriada pela luz artificial de um projetor.

Tudo era trevas, no interior do salão real em Nêmesis. Tudo, com exceção ao líder da família Black Moon – que era alvo, tão desprovido de cor que parecia ter sido saturado pela escuridão, mais do que acentuado pelo seu próprio brilho.

"Você tem estado—" O mais novo começou, fazendo uma pequena pausa para reconsiderar as palavras "— sentado neste mesmo lugar há bastante tempo, meu irmão " E então concluiu, denotando sua imensa preocupação sob todas as formas possíveis – na hesitação da fala, no cenho um pouco mais enrugado que o natural, no brilho diferente dos olhos, no jeito como seus dedos se agarravam nervosamente ao tecido de sua vestimenta.

"Bobagem " Diamante retrucou, demorando-se mais do que o necessário em um gole, apenas para não ter que oferecer uma resposta mais elaborada; esperava que o irmão logo desistisse, para deixa-lo novamente a sós com a imagem estonteante da rainha.

Quando isso não aconteceu, Diamante fez sumir o cálice e suspirou, longamente, apoiando os antebraços no trono antes de torcer o corpo, para mira-lo.

"Você me parecia bastante atarefado mais cedo, Saphiro " O alvo observou, dispondo-se de toda a paciência e a compreensão que ele reservava só para o azulado.

"Meu irmão... " O jovem de cabelos mais curtos vacilou; já havia insistido no assunto tantas vezes, sido contrariado tantas vezes, que ele temia se tornar o mais novo desafeto do irmão, pela impertinência. "Já fiz tudo o que me pediu " Ele desviou o olhar, decidindo não aborrecê-lo com suas ponderações desta vez. "Eu só queria saber se precisava de mim para mais alguma coisa. "

Os orbes de Saphiro erraram até a projeção luminosa.

Nova rainha Serenity...

A mulher era mesmo a personificação de uma deusa, e ficava ainda mais deslumbrante sob o efeito do forte contraste com a escuridão. Ele podia entender que o irmão desperdiçasse tantas horas contemplando sua beleza, feérica, etérea; no entanto, definitivamente, jamais poderia perdoá-la por isso. Por tomar completamente o interesse e os pensamentos de seu ente mais querido.

"O meu irmãozinho " A voz melodiosa do alvo chamou-o para a realidade, e, quando Saphiro deu por si, Diamante já estava em pé à sua frente, levando uma mão para brincar com a sua franja escura, como ele costumava fazer de vez em quando. " está com ciúmes? " A boca formou um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso, ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos esbarravam na meia-lua negra tatuada em sua testa.

O mais jovem espremeu os lábios em uma careta, sentindo-se infantilizado pelo tom do outro; ainda que ele estivesse coberto de razão. Mas a maior parte de si se sentia feliz por finalmente ter conseguido a sua atenção.

"Você se tornou distante desde que pôs os olhos nessa mulher... " O príncipe azulado confessou, tentando não deixar transparecer o ressentimento – pois não o dirigia ao irmão, e sim à dama que parecia tê-lo enfeitiçado. Além do mais, sua maior preocupação advinha do fato de que Diamante começava a esquecer de tudo ao seu redor, e, não raras vezes, isso incluía até mesmo o principal objetivo da família Black Moon. Com frequência, Saphiro se sentia cumprindo ordens não do verdadeiro líder – que andava com a cabeça ocupada demais para traçar suas próprias estratégias – mas do conselheiro adivinho, que, aproveitando-se da veleidade do príncipe branco, estava sempre um passo adiante nos assuntos da organização.

O alvo recolheu a mão, para então passa-la nos próprios cabelos, e o seu semblante voltou a se tornar limpo.

"Saphiro—"

"Sinto a sua falta, Diamante " Saphiro apelou para o sentimentalismo, ponderando que talvez – e só talvez – assim, ele pudesse acordar desse terrível estado de hipnose em que se encontrava. "Sinto a sua falta, irmão " Ele agarrou-o pelos dois braços, como que intencionado a sacudi-lo, sentindo-se desesperar com o silêncio do mais velho.

O líder da Black Moon o fitava, com ares de reflexão.

O foco central de iluminação criava asterismos em seus dois olhos, que de tão azuis – e pelo efeito desse fenômeno – lhe remontavam o céu estrelado. Mas mesmo um firmamento tão solene não era o suficiente para ele. Pois sua ambição estava voltada para a lua.

Diamante fechou os seus próprios, e Saphiro soube que havia perdido o irmão para sempre. Estava cego, não porque alguém o impedisse de enxergar, mas porque assim havia preferido. O adamantino havia fechado as pálpebras para se isolar em seu próprio mundo de escuridão. Onde só suas vis ambições importavam, só sua obsessão pela rainha Serenity importava.

A partir daquele dia, o príncipe branco se afastou ainda mais do irmão, de seu equilíbrio, da sobriedade que só o azul do outro príncipe lhe incutia. Ele não seria pintado com as cores de outras joias. Ele era o _grande_ Diamante. E ele teria tudo o que lhe aprouvesse.

Ou era o que pensava.

No final, não lhe restou nada.

Nem vingança, nem ambição...

...

A sensatez que o azul costumava a lhe inspirar foi substituída por profunda tristeza, quando, às duras penas, Diamante percebeu que tudo o que ele realmente precisava estivera ali, a vida inteira, ao seu alcance; e ele só o abraçou quando já estava morto.

* * *

N/A: A analogia com as cores surgiu na minha cabeça muito provavelmente pelo efeito da música "Colors", da Halsey, que esteve ruminando na minha cabeça por esses dias... Eu acabei de terminar o arco da Black Moon, e senti a necessidade de escrever algo sobre os dois irmãos, porque a relação deles me cativou e eu realmente espero não ter destruído isso aqui, com uma má caracterização dos personagens... A história deles é bem triste e derreteu o meu coração, então eu provavelmente vou dedicar mais textos a eles, no futuro.

CrystalTsukino, essa também é pra você ( você não faz ideia do quanto aquela conversa me ajudou, não só aqui, mas especialmente em uma outra fic, mas como é de outro fandom, eu te dedico essa aqui ;3 )

Beijinhos no kokoro, minna!


End file.
